Percy's Sex Blessing
by Hornyguy190
Summary: Percy is blessed by his father with a gift to fuck anyone he wants
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own** nothing.

Percy had been summoned by his Father to Mount Olympus.

"Percy," Posieden said, "I've decided to grant you a gift. Think of it as a thank you for all the help you gave us gods."

"what kind of gist?" Percy asked.

"Well son, I've... Uh...how do I say this... Fucked all of the *female* gods and I want to pass on the favor. Basically, you now have the power of seduction. Once you take a girls virginity though, she will obey your every wish."

"does it work on gods?" Percy asked

"I let you figure that one out"

Percy left Mount Olympus with his mind full of all the dirty things he would do.

 **Annabeth**

Percy naturally decided he would first fuck his girlfriend annabeth. Although they were dating, they hadn't "explored" the world of sex. Percy inviteud Annabeth over to his cabin. He kissed her, and slowly slid is hand into her pants.

"Percy,what are you doing!?" Annabeth gasped as She stopped his hand

"You want this Annabeth" Percy said, as he pulled her pants off.

"I...yes I do want this"

Percy could see his new gift taking effect, and couldn't wait to continue. He then removed his pants, and promptly shoved his cock into her mouth. He grabbed her hair, and moved her head back and forth, Slowly speeded one up. She began to gag as he spewed cum inside her mouth. He then pushed her onto his bed and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly penetrated her, and the sound of loud mains of pain and pleasure. He began gently moving in and out. He began to go faster and faster. He tore off Annabetgs shirt and began pinching her nipples. Annabeth moaned louder, and screamed wth pleasure when Percy caused her to have her first orgasm. Percy then flipped her over and positioned himself doggy style, and began spanking her ass.

"Are you my slut" Percy asked

"yes" Annabeth weakly moaned

Percy slapped her ass harder, leaving a red mark on her.

"Yes Percy you are my master. I'm a naughty slut and deserve to be spanked. Please fuck me master!"

Percy did as he was told and began and quickly thrusting inside her tight ass, without giving her time to adjust. He went faster and faster, and out a hand around annabeths mouth to silence her screams of pain and pleasure. He quickly came in her, and they both collapsed on top of each other. The y soon fell asleep, with jizz still all over Annabeth.

AN: Comment down below for who you want to see fucked next


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _After annabeth left, Percy found a note in his pocket from his father._

 _Percy,_

 _I forgot to mention that any female you fuck will then desire you. The more you have sex, the more they love you._

 _~Dad_

 **Thalia**

Percy had heard from his friends that the Hunters of Artemis where visiting camp. He became very horny when he remembered Thalia was with them, with her smooth body and large curves. He invited her over to his cabin for some fun.

"Thalia, you must work very hard with the Hunters. I think you and I should take a break from all this and...relax" said Percy

"um, sure, what do you mean?" Thalia asked

Percy then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, and they lay on the bed passionately making out. Percy worked his way down her neck, and lifted her shirt off. He carefully removed her bra to see a pair of large, soft breasts. He began licking and fondling her nipples, much to her delight. "Oh Percy",Thalia moaned softly, "Yeah, just like that. Ohh". He began kissing down her stomach in a line, until he reached her panties. He gently pulled them off. He started kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly working toward her Virgin pussy. He tentively entered her with a lick, and was rewarded with a loud moan. He began to eat her out, using his tongue and sliding a finger or two inside her. Thalia pushed his head against her vagina, pleasured by the feeling of Percuea tongue inside her. Percy could tell Thalai was about to cum, and abruptly withdrew his tongue.

"No, don't stop" Thalia moaned " put it back in"

Percy then removed his pants, revealing his erect 10 inches. Thalia gasped as he position himself at her entrance, and gently pushed through. Thalia moaned louder as he fully pushed his cock inside her. He sped up, and Thalai kept moaning, louder and louder. Percy looked into her eyes, and saw they were full off lust, and turned him on even more. He put more power into each thrust, and started to feel Thalia's juices come out of her. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as they both came with a scream of pleasure from Thalia. "Percy, youve done so much for me. Let me return the Favor" Thalia then climbed on top of him and began to ride his reverse cowgirl style. Percy was transfixed by her large ass bouncing in front of his face. He began to slap her ass as she bounced up and down on his dick. "Oh yes Percy spank me I am a naughty whore. Punish me Percy,your cock is huge. Oh FUCK ME MASTER!" Thalia screamed as she came over him. Thalia was almost passed out from all the sex, but Percy wasn't done yet. He picked her up, and order her to place her hands on the wall and bend over. He quickly thrust inside her butt, with a loud scream from Thalia. Percy fucked without mercy, going faster and faster. His balls slapped against her as she screamed with the feeling of Percy's cock inside of her asshole. He quickly came into her, just as Thalia passed out.

Percy cleaned himself up and go dressed. He look at Thalai sleeping naked, drenched in cum. Realizing he couldn't leave her like this, he dressed her and tucked her in. Percy then went about his day, wondering what else he could do with his blessing.


End file.
